


News

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Please dont cry..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River tells the Doctor something. Something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I'm posting tonight/this morning. You might get some more later (once I've slept)

It's been so long since I last wrote to you. I didn't know what to say, so I'll start off with an update. Anita is pregnant. CAL and the other kids have started to grow up. They're becoming moder by the minute. I tell them about you, you know. I tell them about everything (well, everything that's appropriate). One day I'll explain to them what happened in the library. But that's too painful for now, and I'm not even sure they'd understand.

There's something I've been meaning to tell you. For so long now. After our last night at the towers, just a few hours before we both left, I went to England. I went to see all of your companions. You'd told me so many stories, I went looking for them to see how they were. Jumping from place to place, time to time, I was only gone an extra month. For me, anyway. I went to the camp for the fortnight before we left. Every morning I was sick. No idea why. I put it down to anxiety. I knew the only way we'd ever be split apart was if one of us died. For you to know, well that meant... 

Anyway, in the library CAL did scans of us all. A protective measure, she's said since. A few weeks ago, I saw her put something under my study door. The door was always locked, so it was the only way she could have done it. Not that it matters. We'd all just been told Anita's news. We were so pleased. 

I went into my study the next day, and read the letter CAL had given me. It was the results of my scan. It had everything on it.  Blood pressure, immune response, hormone levels. I had very strange hormone levels, too strange to ignore. There was also one other page. A visual of my scan. 

 

I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't know. I swear, if I did, I would've delayed the expedition. I would've told you. I promise. It's just... I wasn't there alone. It wasn't just us. I am. Was, pregnant.

Forgive me? I wouldn't have thrown it away knowingly. Please. Sweetie. I'm so sorry.


End file.
